


Nearly lost

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Drowning, M/M, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Slave Liam, Violence, threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: One normal life, Zayn nearly loses his slave Liam forever





	Nearly lost

**Author's Note:**

> So this a little dark story with prince Zayn and slave Liam, just to warn you there is violence involed x

It was a normal evening for prince Zayn and his slave Liam. Zayn had been busy with his royal duties as Liam stayed with perrie and her slave Jade. Both were glad to be back with one another and wanted to have a nice calm night. Liam was currently running a bath for the two of them when Zayn came in giving his slave a kiss. 

"I've been looking forward to this all day angel." Zayn whispered as Liam smiled at him. "It'll be done in a minute master, just needs to warm up a bit." Liam said as suddenly there was a knock at the door. Zayn groaned as he went to see who it was. It was Andrew, one of his kings bearers. He bowed to the prince as he came into Zayn a quarters. "Prince Zayn the king has asked to see you urgently." Andrew said as Zayn furrowed his brow. 

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked curiously. "I don't know your majesty but he needs to see you now, privately." Andrew replied as Zayn sighed, he went back to the bathroom to Liam who was nearly done with the bath. "My darling, I need to see my father, he needs to speak to me urgently." Zayn said as Liam nodded. Zayn gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room, not releasing that Andrew had not followed him out.

Liam hummed a song as he switched off the taps, the bath was ready and now all he could do was wait for his master to come back. He also didn't noticed that someone was still there and before he realised, Liam was pushed to the ground. He screamed in pain as he saw Andrew standing over him, looking mad.

"You disgusting slave." Andrew said picking Liam up and hitting him. "What have I done?" Liam said his body in shock and scared. "Being alive, scum like you shouldn't exist in this world." Andrew said bitterly as he hit Liam's head on a drawer, making the slave scream. "Please I've don't nothing wrong." Liam begged but Andrew didn't listen, instead, he took Liam to the full bath.

Andrew was much stronger and he forced Liam down, Liam begged for his life but Andrew didn't listen forcing Liam's head in the bath full of water. Liam screamed as he felt himself lose breath, he tried all he could to be released but Andrew was just to strong and kept him down. Liam tried everything but it was no good, he could feel his body getting weaker by the second and before he realised, he passed out, feeling death overcome his body. 

 

Zayn went into his father's study, Yaser was at his desk, writing as he saw his only son come in. "Ah Zayn, how unexpected what can I do for you?" Yaser said as Zayn looked at him confused. "Father, you called for me." Zayn said as Yaser also looked confused. "No I didn't, you have finished your duties for the day." The king replied.

"But father, Andrew told me that you needed to speak to me urgently." Zayn said. "I didn't son, I actually asked him if he could get some papers from the finance office." Yaser said as suddenly someone came in, a guard. "Prince Zayn you need to come with me now , it's your slave." He said and Zayn ran straight out, panic running through his body.

A guard heard the commotion on in prince Zayns room, he went straight in to see Andrew trying to drown Liam in the bath. The guard immediately grabbed Andrew and tossed him across the room before getting Liam out of the water and laid on the floor. Before Andrew could get away, the guard grabbed and pushed an emergency button that was by the door. 

In a few seconds, ten other guards came in and saw what had happened. Princess Perrie and her slave Jade also came in, hearing the commotion. They saw Liam passed out on the floor and Andrew screaming in the arms of two guards. "What the hell has happened?" Perrie asked going straight to Liam, she noticed that he was barley breathing, if he had stayed in the water any longer, he would've drowned to death. Jade went to Liam and started to push on Liam's chest. "Be careful, we can call the doctor." One if the guards said to Jade. "I know CPR, he needs it." Jade said as she performed her CPR. 

Zayn and Yaser came into the bathroom and seeing the commotion. Zayn went straight to Liam as Yaser went to the guard. "What on earth happened?" The king had commanded as he saw his bearer screaming and being held down. " I found Andrew attempting to drown the prince's slave." The guard said as Zayn looked up at Andrew in anger. "Take him the prisons, don't take your eyes off him." Yaser said also angry as Andrew was took away by the guards screaming that they should let the slave die.

Jade kept on pushing on Liam's chest, trying as much as she could before Liam suddenly coughed, water coming out of his mouth, trying to find air as he suddenly coughed up more water, a little sick coming out as well. Zayn had never felt more scared in his life, he didn't know what to do but hold onto Liam, he couldn't believe that this happened.

 

Liam was took to bed as two doctors came to check him over. He passed from exhaustion but was breathing well, what was supposed to be a relaxing night in for master and slave had turned into an emergency, Zayns room was full of people as everyone tried to help Liam as much as they could.

"I can't believe e this has happened." Yaser said to his wife Trisha who had come after hearing what happened. "Andrew has been our most loyal bearer for many years." "Well Yaser he needs to be pay for what he has done, it can't go unpunished." Trisha said before going back to her son.

Zayn was next to the sleeping Liam, staring at his slave, his whole body felt different emotions, fear, anger, hatred and revenge, he couldn't believe what had just happened, his Liam, his beautiful loving Liam who nearly took from him, Zayn just didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt his mother's hand on his shoulder, she just didn't know what else to do.

"He doesn't deserve this." Zayn said quietly. "He is a good person, he's never hurt anyone." Zayn looked down, feeling the anger overtake his body. "Why can't people just leave him? Why do people want to give him harm?" Zayn asked as Trisha bent down and held her son's hand.

"Zayn you cannot think like that now, he is well now. Be with with him now and we can sort Andrew out in the morning, don't you worry my son, he will pay for what he has done tonight, I give you my word." Trisha said to her only son. The doctors had finished with Liam, telling the prince that he would be ok, he just needed plenty of rest and time to cope. Eventually the king had told everyone to leave the two alone and the room was empty again. 

 

Zayn didn't sleep at all that night, he was scared in case anyone came in and hurt Liam again. Luckily his slave was sleeping peacefully all night, Zayn was just glad for that, he just didn't know what would happen now, he didn't want to leave Liam alone in case some one came in to hurt him again. It would be a long night Zayn had thought.

 

Morning had come and Liam woke up feeling ill, he felt tired and a little drained, like his body had been though a war. He opens his eyes to see his master overlooking him, he also looked tired. Suddenly Zayn nearly cried as he realised Liam had woken up. "Oh Liam." Zayn said giving his boy a hug. 

"What happened?" Liam asked not a hundred percent sure what had happened. "What do you remember from last night?" Zayn asked. "All I can remember is seeing Andrew and him hitting me." Liam replied as Zayn sighed. "Liam, he tried to kill you. He tried to drown you in the bath tub." Zayn said as he saw the colour go in Liam's face. 

The slave could remember it all now, he could remember losing his breath, water everywhere and the feeling of death. "Oh my god, yes I remember, how the hell did I survive that?" Liam asked. "One of the guards stopped him before it got any worse, he's been arrested and took to the prisons. The doctor said if you were lucky, you nearly died." Zayn replied as he hugged him one more time, never wanting to let go, "I was so scared Liam. I never felt fear like that before." Zayn said quietly. "I'm still here master, just." Liam replied as the sat there for a while, just being together. 

 

The next few days were hard for Liam, he started having nightmares and flashbacks of the incident, he couldn't go the bathroom as it brought back flashbacks and pain. Although Liam was ok physically mentally he was a mess. He couldn't sleep as he felt someone would come to attack him again, like someone was waiting for him to sleep so they could kill him. 

Zayn was in a bad mood, the fact that someone tried to harm Liam made him angry, he would snap and shout at anyone, he wouldn't leave Liam's side and all he wanted to do was go down the prison and beat up Andrew. Zayn had been getting updates, Andrew was being held in the prisons, guarded by many men and beaten and treated miserably. He had been interrogated several times, he refused to talk but one day, after several days of imprisionment, he talked. 

"Why did you attempt to murder Prince Malik's slave?" An officer asked Andrew. "Why not?" Andrew said quietly. "It wasn't as if anyone would miss him, he's a slave." Andrew said bitterly. "You do realize that you have commited a serious offense, you'll be spending the rest of your life in prison for this." The officer said as Andrew just laughed.

"He's a slave, he's property and he shouldn't be treated like a prince." Andrew said bitterly. "No one likes the slave, he is treated better then anyone who works in this palace. We all work hard for little pay and all he does is lay there and be a whore for his master." The officer just sighed. "You have no right on how a master does to his slave. He is the prince's." He said as Andrew just smiled. "Yeah, I just thought it would be fun to see what happens if I get rid of the prince's slave, see how he copes without his little fuck toy." Andrew said and that was enough for the officer, Andrews fate had been sealed.

 

Liam sat in the large armchair, feeling quite down. He was in Princess Perrie's room with her slave Jade, both were reading as they waited for Zayn to return. The prince had gone to see his father on what would happen to Andrew for his crime. Zayn was happy to leave Liam with Perrie for a little while and was glad Andrew would finally be sorted but Liam wasn't happy.

The slave had found out what had been said during Andrew's questioning, how most of the servants and staff didn't like him and how he shouldn't be treated so well. It made Liam feel ill and down. Yes he knew he was a lucky slave who had a good master but he didn't realize how much people didn't like him, even for one person to go and attempt to kill him. 

"Liam?" He heard Perrie say as he looked up. "Would you like a game of chess?" She asked noticing how upset the slave looked. "No thank you mistress." Liam replied politely as he hesitated. "Mistress Perrie, could I have a little walk outside? Just by myself." Liam asked and Perrie hesitated before seeing the look on Liam's face, the boy needed some time to himself, to breath. "Ok Liam, but don't be long, your master will be back soon." Perrie's said as Liam nodded and left the room.

 

Zayn was feeling extremely good, he had just finished the meeting with His father and they knew what to do with Andrew. He went back to Perrie's room so he could see his Liam and tell him the news, but when he got there, it was only Perrie and Jade in the room. "Where's Liam?" Zayn asked. "He's gone for a walk." Perrie replied.

"Are you joking?" Zayn said sounding a little angry. "There has been someone out to kill Liam and you let him go out by himself?" "Zayn, you can't keep him inside forever, he needs his own space." Perrie said but Zayn didn't listen and left for the garden.

 

Liam sat on a bench, looking out in he distance, a million thoughts ran though his head about the last few days. He enjoyed the peace for a while, it had been so tense for a while that it was nice to have some time to himself just to think. "Liam?" He suddenly heard behind him, it was his master who looked concerned. "Liam what are you doing out here? It's freezing." "I just needed some air master." Liam replied as Zayn sat next to him, quietness overtaking them for a few minutes. 

"My father knows what to do with Andrew." Zayn finally said as Liam looked at him. "He will serve life in prison, no chance of ever getting out." Liam was shocked at what Zayn said. "Master that's a bit extreme, I know he attempted to kill me but I survived." Liam said as he noticed Zayns dark eyes. "Liam, he tried to kill you, I almost lost you. I don't know what I would've done if something happened. I want Andrew to rot in prison and never see the light of day again." Zayn said calmly.

"Still, it doesn't change the fact the no one likes me." Liam said as Zayn looked confused. "I know what Andrew said about me, about how none of the servants like me or that I'm not a good slave to you." Liam said sounding a little upset and Zayn hugged his boy. "Liam I couldn't care less what anyone thinks about you and me. You are the most perfect person, you make me so happy that nothing else on this earth matters. It's you and me my angel, just us." 

Liam smiled at Zayn, giving him a hug and holding on for a while. "I love you Zayn." Liam whispered. "I love you too Liam." Zayn Replied as the two held onto one another for a while. "We'll get though this you and me. It'll make us stronger." Master and slave looked up and watched the sun set, holding each other. Even though it had been a few hard days, master and slave knew that they would get through this stronger and as one.


End file.
